Some individuals may have constraints on their capacity to operate an elevator. For example, Sabbath observers who refrain from operating electric devices on their Sabbath may avoid using an elevator because of the need to operate it by pushing electrical buttons. A typical solution may set the elevator on continuous operation before the Sabbath such that the elevator stops on each or every other floor throughout the Sabbath period. In this way the user may enter the elevator and reach a desired floor without operating the electrical buttons. However, such continuous operation throughout the Sabbath, is expensive and inefficient since for the majority of the Sabbath, the elevator remains unused.